


Infinite Sun

by onlyangels



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Bottom Louis, Comfort, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, lots of kisses and cuddles, they kinda share that really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:48:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27564055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyangels/pseuds/onlyangels
Summary: “Love i’m home!”the one where louis gets home from a stressful day of work and harry is always there to comfort himlots of cuddles and kisses and disgustingly fond :)check notes please!
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 22





	Infinite Sun

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic type thing so I'm sorry if it's bad, I just needed to write this for my own sanity :,)
> 
> trigger warning - mention of past scars but nothing recent

“Love i’m home!”

Louis stepped into their large kitchen and sighed with a frown set on his face. Sometimes work really got the best of him, it was so tiring. Setting down his jacket, he rubbed his eyes and began to unpack some papers and lyrics that he had screwed up millions of times. They just weren’t working at the moment and he felt all creativity had been drained. The only thing putting a smile on his face was his little (but very tall) curly boy. The curly boy whose feet were currently tapping against the wood floorboards, getting closer and calling his name.

“Louis louis louis louis louis” he sing-songed in a smiley voice. You could the hear music coming from the other room and there was no doubt that Harry had been dancing around whilst sorting through the clutter that Louis had been nagging about for weeks. He might not be a clean freak, but he had insisted that Harry needs to sort through the colony of cat figurines that had been sharing the house with them for the past two months. Louis smiled to himself as he heard the younger boy approaching from the doorway behind him. From the beginning of knowing each other, Harry had been the only person who could make Louis smile no matter what, and it was something that amazed everyone, especially his family. He had lost himself slightly back then, but Harry had pulled him out of the dark. Still, nothing had changed about Harry's abilities to make Louis smile on the worst of days. The concerned crease in between his eyebrows melted away as he felt Harry approach him, wrapping his arms around Louis' small waist and burying his face in the side of Louis hair. It was getting quite long now, curling around the bottom of his ears when tucked.

They stood like that for a moment, savouring it, Louis gently leaning back into Harrys broad chest, comforted by the content breathing on his neck. He could feel Harry's hair (which was also getting very long) brushing against his cheek and he nuzzled the side of his face closer.

“How was your day love?” Louis spoke outwards into the comfortable silence after a moment of purely breathing together, enjoying the company of one another.

“It was good, I missed you though” Harry replied into Louis hair.

He turned around so he was facing Harry, who was smiling like an idiot. He knew that smile, it was one that hadn’t changed for years. His green eyes were sparkling and he looked like a fairy prince. Even with his messy curls tucked behind his ear and his ridiculous pink sweater, he somehow still managed to be picture perfect, and Louis made sure to tell him every chance he got.

Louis took a moment to observe the beautiful boy in front of him. HIS beautiful boy. Sometimes even he himself couldn't believe how lucky he was. Harry charms every person he meets with his modest demeanor and impressive, polite social skills. Louis saw himself quite the opposite, however it was one of the things that he could accept was all just his mind. Usually he stood next to Harry observing, joining in on the conversation for a moment when necessary. It was what he was comfortable with, and it worked for them. 

“Who wouldn’t miss me, hm?” Louis joked, looking up and poking Harrys sides.

“Hey!” Harry giggled and tried to squirm away from his prodding hands, and after many failed attempts, ended up capturing both of Louis hands in his relatively larger ones, smirking at the fact he had won.

“Oi let go!” Louis half laughed, half demanded whilst he struggled to get out of Harry's grip, however Harry showed no intention of letting go and pushed him against the edge of the kitchen counter smiling. Louis stomach did a flip as he let out a frustrated sigh and looked back up at the smiling boy, hands still very much encaptured.

Curls falling in his face, Harry leant forward with a innocently cheeky smile and whispered in Louis ear.

“Only if you give me a kiss”

Trying not to laugh, Louis turned his head to the side to hide his smile, and Harry leant forward again to kiss gently on his neck. The sensation made him giggle, and he turned back to stare at Harry, who although was smiling, had now leant back again and seemed very serious about his request.

“Is that all you want?” Louis asked, smiling back at his ridiculous boy. “A kiss?”

Harry pouted and let go of Louis small hands so he could cross his arms, but stayed pressed against the counter showing no intention of moving.

“I haven’t seen you all day and I missed you loads.”

Louis laughed again and spoke softly “You are ridiculous”. Before Harry could protest, he pushed his hands into his curls and pressed a kiss into his mouth. Harry kissed back smiling, cupping Louis jaw and pressing harder on the counter. Louis sighed into his mouth and tugged slightly on his curls, earning a whimper from Harry, pout long gone.

Harry pulled away first, fully grinning and admiring Louis’ soft lips and tired eyes. “Thank you beautiful.” He said after a minute, kissing his nose. Louis’ smile was smaller and fond, staring back up at Harry like he was the entire world.

Harry turned around after a moment of staring at each other, walking over to Louis paper work that had been strewn across the counter, frowning slightly at it.

“How was your day sunshine?”

He picked up some of the papers, to which Louis sighed and joined him, picking them up and putting them into a neat pile. Harry turned and looked at him with expectant eyes, and reached out to play with the hem on Louis collar as he waited. He knew that Louis found it difficult to open up sometimes, and Louis believed his patience was a gift from the gods themselves. They stood together in their brightly lit kitchen, and Louis leant forwards to press his forehead against Harrys chest.

It was quite a modern kitchen and shared a room with the living room, being a large house, however Harry had somehow snuck in his cosy elements, like plants and little animal statues with plaques reading things like ‘A home without a cat is just a house’.

They didn’t even own a cat.

Louis looked back at Harry who was still playing with his collar, and wrapped his small hands around the others forearm whilst smoothing his fingers along the little bone on his wrist.

“I- It- It was kinda- Kinda a hard day in the studio today. Um- Stressful- Yeah stressful.” He looked down at the floor stuttering and shuffled his socked feet on the floor boards. He hated to worry other people with his problems.

“Oh darling," Harry said gently, cupping his face in his hands and caressing his cheekbones, "it’s ok, you’re home now.” Louis eyes fluttered shut at the sensation, headache easing. Harry then began to softly kiss every possible area of his face, from his nose to the very top of his forehead. Louis smiled and opened his eyes, pulling Harrys hands away so he could kiss them.

“What colour today then?” Louis asked as he pressed kisses to Harrys painted nails, with a slight want to divert the subject. As always, Harry picked up on this straight away and focused entirely on his question. Louis really didn't deserve such an angel, and anyway, they would probably talk about it later.

“Watermelon pink, i think,” He giggled to himself, muttering something about “that rhymed”, but then a shy smile took over his face and he looked at his feet. “Do you like them?”

“They’re beautiful darling, i love you.” Louis replied between kisses, looking from Harrys perfectly dainty fingers back up to his face.

“I love you too baby,” Harry pecked Louis nose again, “would you like a tea?”

“I would love one, pretty please.” He replied batting his eyelashes, earning a laugh from Harry as he walked away to make the tea.

\-------

Louis was sprawled across the large couch with a hand on his eyes when Harry approached with their tray of tea. Careful not to spill anything, he placed the tray gently onto the coffee table and knelt down in front of it to add their sugars. Louis began to sit up, only to be squashed back deep into their couch cushions by a very cuddly Harry. When he opened his eyes Harry was already laying directly on top of him with his arms around Louis waist, and his head comfortably on his chest.

“Love, are you going to let me get my tea or are you going to continue this torture? This headache isn’t going to go by itself.”

Harry tilted his head back to look up at Louis, who was smiling down at him, and shifted his body so he was next to Louis face. His curls were messy and framed his face perfectly.

“It’s too hot at the moment, I can't have you burning that lovely mouth of yours, can I?” He replied sarcastically whilst kissing down the length of his jaw.

“Look at you with your sexual innuendos, who would’ve thought?” Louis ran his fingers across Harry's scalp in a soothing motion, circling around his head.

“You’ve corrupted me.” He laughed into Louis neck. Overwhelmed by the feeling, Louis exhaled and tilted his head back.

“Wow, I’ve never seen you so submissive before.” Harry joked as he nipped across Louis neck.

“Piss off, I’m tired. You know I’d fuck you into the table if I had the energy.”

“Sureeeeee.” Harry drawled, still attacking Louis neck.

Without warning, Louis flipped them over so that he was straddled across Harry. The curly boy was smirking, but that soon melted away when the other tightened his grip on his curls and began to suck on his neck and lips. It had always been like this, fighting over dominance, but Louis was still proud when he won.

After making out until their lips were red and bitten, they pulled away to drink their tea that was still steaming. Exhausted from the day, Louis rolled off of Harry and stretched out onto his back. Harry immediately turned sideways to cuddle into his side and the other began to pull his fingers through the soft brown curls again. The weight of the day had been lifted as usual, as they breathed in sync. Louis could see Harry's head rising and falling while he lay with his eyes shut. He looked like an angel, and Louis could see every little detail on his face. The small creases by his mouth, the freckles on his nose, his long, dark eyelashes. They fluttered as he rested, and Louis continued to gaze down at him for what felt like forever.

Lost in his thoughts, Harry's voice startled him back to reality to see two beautiful green eyes staring up at him.

"Are you going to tell me what happened today Love?" The question took Louis off guard, although Harry was quite often very direct when there is obviously something wrong. Louis met his eyes and gave a fond smile, Harry returning the gesture whilst still looking expectant.

"Very subtle of you darling. I thought you were asleep?" Louis smirked, and Harry rolled his eyes before speaking again.

"No, I was thinking about you." He smiled to himself and Louis internally died at how cute he looked.

"Since when were you such a sap?"

Harry was quiet for a moment, then spoke quietly while intently looking into Louis eyes.

"Since I met you of course."

Louis didn't have a second thought before leaping over to attack Harry's lips again, some energy now restored from relaxing. Harry kissed back, but before things got too heated, he pulled away and frowned. Louis stared back confused and attempted to search Harry's eyes, however he couldn't seem to find anything. He began to panic, had he done something wrong? Was he too fast? Had Harry changed his mind about everything? His mind raced and he started to anxiously itch at his wrists, but Harry immediately noticed and reached out quickly, grasping his hands.

"Hey, hey, none of that. What's the matter baby?" His face was close and his concerned eyes were scattering across Louis face, trying to work it out.

"You- you pulled away- and- and you looked unhappy," Louis looked down at their intertwined hands "and- and I thought maybe I did something wrong." His voice was barely above a whisper, and his hair was covering his face. He felt Harry tuck his hair back with one hand, the other still holding on to Louis smaller hands tightly. 

"Oh baby," He titled Louis chin upwards so they could see eye to eye again. When Louis didn't speak or look, Harry tried again with his eyes full of trust and patience. "Hey," He ran his fingers across Louis arms to sooth him. There was still scars, but they weren't very noticable anymore. "i was waiting for you to tell me what happened at work, you didn't do anything." Finally, Louis looked up at him.

"Really? I just thought when I kissed you, you didn't-"

"Ssshh yes of course baby," Harry interrupted, still running his hands up and down Louis forearm. "And for the record, I will NEVER have a problem with you kissing me."

Louis giggled and detangled his hands to cup Harry's jaw and kiss him, feeling Harry smile against his mouth. With a new sense of security (mainly just the feeling of Harry holding his hands), Louis spoke again, still inches from Harry's face.

"I mean, it was just really shit if I'm honest. Like- you know, one of those days where everything is just going wrong?" Harry seemed slightly taken aback at Louis' fowardness, but nodded his head in agreement, waiting for him to continue. "I was just so tired, me manager was being a pain in the ass-" 

"What, Dan?" Harry cut off with an amused smile.

"Yeahhh, I love him and all but he was being proper naggy, but you want to know the worst thing?" Harry raised his eyebrows expectantly. "A fucking bird flew into the studio and knocked shit everywhere!" Harry couldn't help it and laughed hard, with no attempt to compose himself.

"No way!"

"Yes way! And stop laughing you dickhead, it's not funny. We got nothing done! He finished with a pout, and crossed his arms for good measure. Still laughing, Harry grabbed hold of his hands once again. 

"I'm sorry darling, but you have to admit, it's quite funny." Louis continued to frown at him, and Harry sighed as he pulled Louis in to kiss him. He continued to pout, and although difficult, managed to stop himself from kissing back at all. Putting his hands on Louis hips, Harry leant back and now it was his turn to frown.

"So you're going to be like this, huh?" Louis nodded, and Harry sighed.

"Fine. I am very sorry for laughing at the fact a bird flew into the studio and made a mess of the equipment."

Louis smiled cheekily, and leant for to kiss him hard. "Thank you baby." It was now Harry's turn to say something about him being ridiculous, before getting devoured in kisses. 

\-------

Once they had finished, the only light in the room was a glow of orange sun coming through the window. They lay quietly, face to face, gazing at one another. An ABBA song was playing muffled in the other room.

"You know I love you, don't you sunshine?" Harry spoke into the quiet.

"Always baby, and you know that I love you? Louis whispered back.

"Forever. For infinity."

And that was all they needed. Life was perfect, content. No matter what happened, they were the rope to the others anchor, the ship to the others compass. They were each others home, always and forever.


End file.
